superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Yeah! Cartoons: The Boy Who Cried Alien/My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot/Thatta Boy Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert Episode Credits "The Boy Who Cried Alien" * Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Guy Vasilovich "My Neighbor is a Teenage Robot" * Written, Storyboard and Directed by: Rob Renzetti "Thatta Boy" * Written and Storyboard by: Alex Kirwan * Directed by: James West Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Line Producers: Debby Hindman, Alexis Wallrich * Producer: Bill Burnett * Production Managers: Sylvia Edwards, Paul Fbela * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Bill Diaz, Tony Garcia, Ani Maritrossians * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Charlene Antenorcruz, Michelle Bryan, Tom Callicoat, Randy Saba, Sean Schelberg * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * Oh Yeah! Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo & Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * "The Boy Who Cried Alien" Cast ** Mo, Foxj - Adam Wyle ** Mrs. Hornbuckle - Pat Musick ** Principal - Jason Marsden ** Neighboor, Jock, Kid - Scott Brunstein * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Frank Macchia * Background Designs: Mike Rogers * Background Painter: Richard Daskas * Color Key Stylist: Jamy Huang * Final Checker: Vonnie Batson * "My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot" Cast ** XJ9 - Jancie Kawaye ** Mrs. Wakeman - Candi Milo ** Tucker- Audry Waslewski ** Brad - Melissa Denton * Casting by: Margaret Tang * Music by: Thomas Jones Chase and Steve Rucker * Background Designs: Jim Worthy * Background Painter: Tim Biskup, Seonna Hong * Model Design: Sean Edberg * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * "Thatta Boy" Cast ** Ravenrant, Narrator, Radio DJ - Rodger Bumpass ** Georgette, Saduie, Cuey - Debi Deryberry ** Thatta Boy - Jeannie Elias ** Polly, Tilly - Cree Summer-Francks ** Martian Leader, TV Announcer, Spector - Frank Welker * Casting and Voice Editing: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Guy Moon * Character Designer: Alex Kirwan * Background & Prop Designer: Mike Rogers * Clean-Up Artist: Barbara Kruger * Background Painter: Andrew Phillipson * Color Key Stylist: Cynthia MacIntosh * Final Checker: Tim Long * Sound Engineers: Krandal Crews, Jim Leber, Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editors: Julie Lau, Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistants: Jeff Adams, Shawn Trask * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc., Horta Editorial * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Gentry-EllisEllis, Fil Brown, Michael Beiriger * Post Production Services: Encore Video, Hollywood Video, Modern Video * Telecine Colorists: Mace Johnson, Dan Judy * On-Line Editors: Dan Aguilar, Barry Cohen, Karen Snyder * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Produced and Directed by: Emily Tobey and Jon Kane ** Cinematography: Russell Fine, George Motz ** Designed and Edited by: Caleb Olgesby, Brian Calazza, Jon Kane ** Production Assistants: Deborah Tobey, Adrienne Yan ** Special Thanks to The Berkeley Caroll School and Alexander William I.S. 52 in Park Slope Brooklyn!. Sonya and The Poly Prep Country Day School in Brooklyn USA! * Animation Services: Rough Draft Studios, Inc., Tama Production Co., Ltd., Yeson Animation Studios * Production Executive: Emily Hache * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon